Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Mobile
Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Mobile 'is an episodic collectible card video game based on the Magic Kingdom attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. The game introduces some new villains who weren't included in the park version of the game. It is a combination between 2-D animation with digital ink-and-paint by Creative Capers Entertainment and gaming technique. Story Like the park attraction, Hades decides to build a summer home where the Magic Kingdom stands though Merlin and the Crystal of the Magic Kingdom stand in his way. He sends Pain and Panic to steal the crystal from Merlin but they end up breaking it. Hades then decides to call in various villains to retrieve the crystal pieces for him. Episode 1: Cruella de Vil Pongo serves as the player's guide in this quest. Cruella has made a deal with Hades (disguised as Boss Teal: Underworld Crime Boss) to have all the Dalmatians in her possession in exchange for the crystal. Cruella sends Horace & Jasper to catch the dogs for her. Meanwhile, Pongo called on the local dogs to help guard the crystal, but are threatened by Jasper & Horace, who start thinking that the dogs are in cahoots with Merlin while driving in their truck and plan on harming the dogs so they can get the crystal. The player stop the duo by destroying their truck using the Sorcerer's Crest (the symbol on the back of the spell cards). The player then goes to confront Jasper, who is setting up a trap for the Puppies. He, however, spots the player and tries to subdue them using fireworks, only to have a barrel dumped on him. Merlin then informs the player that some of the captured Puppies are in the local stables and Pongo has gone to help. Cruella informs Hades that the Dalmatians are guarding the crystal piece and she goes off with Hades to start a fireworks display that will cause a distraction as they steal the crystal. Cruella orders Horace to get rid of the dogs. The player then stops Horace and saves the Dalmatians. Cruella, in order to get the crystal, breaks into Merlin's secret Main Street vault by crashing her car through the wall of said vault. The player battles Cruella, but she still succeeds in getting into the vault. It is revealed that as the player kept Cruella busy, Perdita and the Puppies had just enough time to replace the crystal piece with a pile of chew toys. The player, with the help of Pongo and Merlin, defeat Cruella, infuriating Hades once he finds out. Merlin then congratulates the player and gives them a new assignment. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Jasper *'James Woods as Hades *'Susanne Blakeslee '''as Cruella de Vil *'Maurice LaMarche as Horace Episode 2: Yzma Kuzco serves as the player's guide in this mission. He tells of how Yzma has been recruited into helping Hades (in the guise of an Incan Underworld God named Lazuli) to retrieve the crystal in exchange for becoming "Empress of Adventureland". Looking to their old transformation potions, she and Kronk (who is once again working for Yzma) plot to turn the residents into alpacas using tainted goodies made by Kronk...and make nice sweaters, too.They first test the alpaca potions on a guard that battles the player, who is sent flying back down the stairs into the laboratory when defeated. Later, Kronk and his shoulder angel are debating on whether or not the potions will mess with his kabob recipes, though Hades appears on his other shoulder to encourage him to stay the course. Using the Sorcerer's Crest, Kronk's stand is blown up by the player and he retreats to his kitchen. There, the player battles Kronk, knock him out and destroy his contaminated platters. After stopping Kronk, the player finally goes to Yzma's lair to confront her, where she attacks with magic-draining potions. After becoming woozy from the battle, Yzma is finished off when she is hit with a potion that transforms her into a helpless turtleneck sweater, leaving Hades angry with the results when he stops by to check in. Merlin and Kuzco appear in the Enchanted Tiki Room when they congratulate the player before sending them onto another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett '''as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'J.P. Manoux 'as Kuzco *'Candi Milo 'as Yzma *'Patrick Warburton 'as Kronk *'Richard Kind 'as Alpaca Guard Episode 3: Dr. Facilier Mama Odie is the player's guide in this mission, with Louis assisting. Facilier has been brought back from "the other side" by Hades and is recruited to find the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Facilier also plans to extract revenge on Tiana for causing his demise and take over Frontierland. He assigns his shadows to help find the crystal and frees Lawrence from jail to poison the food at Tiana's Palace and place the locals under his control. After the guests defeat Lawrence and the shadows, Facilier kidnaps Tiana, but while he has a conversation with Hades, Tiana is freed by the guests using the Sorcerer's Crest. Facilier retrieves the crystal and plans on going after Tiana again after he completes the delivery. Facilier battles the player, only to ultimately get turned into a frog himself and then gets taken back to "the other side" as a result of his failure. Merlin, Mama Odie, Tiana and Louis congratulate the player while sailing on the Liberty Square Riverboat before Merlin gives the player their next assignment. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Anika Noni Rose 'as Tiana *'Keith David 'as Dr. Facilier *'Jenifer Lewis 'as Mama Odie *'Peter Bartlett 'as Lawrence *'Michael-Leon Wooley 'as Louis Episode 4: Bellwether Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde serve as the player's guides in this mission. Bellwether and her ram henchmen have been freed from prison by Hades (in the guise of Warden B.B. Wolfe) who promises to help her continue her mission to turn every single predator in Zootopia savage in exchange for the Crystal. The player later finds Duke Weaselton once again stealing night howler bulbs. Using the Sorcerer's Crest, he is defeated and promptly arrested. The player later arrives at the abandoned subway station where Doug is creating more night howler pellets. The player battles him and Woolter and the laboratory is promptly blown up by the player using the Sorcerer's Crest. Bellwether later finds the crystal and battles the player. Defeated, she is hit with one of her own night howler pellets and turned savage. Hades arrives to check on her progress only for her to chase him away in her savage state. Merlin, Judy and Nick congratulate the player at the Aloha Isles Refreshments stand before Merlin gives them another mission Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Ginnifer Goodwin 'as Judy Hopps *'Jason Bateman 'as Nick Wilde *'Jenny Slate 'as Bellwether *'Alan Tudyk 'as Duke Weaselton *'Rich Moore 'as Doug *'Grey Griffin 'as Officer Swinton *'John DiMaggio 'as Woolter *'Frank Welker 'as Savage Bellwether Episode 5: Jafar Genie serves as the player's guide in this mission while Merlin is at the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, who eventually gets ambushed. Here, Hades (under the name of Prince Azure) has acquired Jafar's lamp and uses him to make 3 wishes: 1) Take over the land, 2) Find the missing crystal piece and 3) Capture Merlin. However, Jafar plans on trying to break free from Hades' control and trap him in the Cave of Wonders. While Genie goes to look for Merlin, the player goes to deal with Iago, who has been ordered by Jafar to use the Sultan's powerful mystic blue diamond ring to uncover the whereabouts of the crystal. But before he can return to Jafar, the player eavesdrops on Iago, learning the location of the crystal. Iago then proceeds to fight the player using the magic of the Sultan's ring. After the player defeats the parrot, Jafar fetches him and heads to the Cave of Wonders. Hades is frustrated with Jafar's lack of progress in finding Merlin and tells him to assume his original form. Jafar spies the player and sends in a copy of his giant snake form to fight them while he goes after Merlin. After defeating the snake, Genie heads off to deal with the guards while the player frees Merlin from entrapment inside a lamp with the Sorcerer's Crest. But even after breaking out, Merlin and Genie have difficulties with Jafar inside the Cave and get captured, leaving the player to battle Jafar. Iago flies in with Jafar's lamp during the chaos and Merlin manages to break free and fight Jafar, leaving the player to retrieve the lamp from Iago's clutches and allowing Merlin to trap Jafar in his lamp again. Genie breaks free and leaves with Merlin before Hades arrives. Merlin and Genie then congratulate the player and sends them on another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Jim Meskimen 'as Genie *'Jonathan Freeman 'as Jafar *'Gilbert Gottfried 'as Iago Episode 6: Scar Rafiki serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has revived Scar from the dead to retrieve a crystal piece in exchange for immortality. This is enough for Scar to rally the Hyenas under his thumb again and they are gifted with dark magic as well. He plots to create chaos and destroy Adventureland by starting a massive elephant stampede. The player battles Banzai and then manage to discredit Scar in front of the Hyenas using the Sorcerer's Crest. Hades is frustrated with Scar's lack of progress and, after battling the player, Hades transforms him into a massive red storm cloud that is ultimately dissipated by the player, leading Hades to facepalm and question why Scar even wanted to be a giant cloud. Rafiki and Merlin congratulate the player while riding in a Jungle Cruise boat and send them on their way to another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Robert Guillaume 'as Rafiki *'James Horan 'as Scar *'Cheech Marin 'as Banzai *'Jenifer Lewis 'as Shenzi Episode 7: Tamatoa Gramma Tala's spirit serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has pushed Tamatoa back up and promises to give him the Heart of Te Fiti in exchange for a piece of the crystal. However Tamatoa plans to keep the crystal piece for himself to add to his collection of shiny treasures. Later, the player voyages to Te Fiti accompanied by Moana and Maui only for them to be attacked by the Kakamora who are seeking revenge on the two. After the player defeats the coconut pirates, Pain and Panic appear on Te Feti's island having recently stolen the heart and the player (with help from Maui who distracts the two imps by appearing in his shark-head form and constantly flying around them in his beetle form) manages to steal it back using the Sorcerer's Crest. The player then sees Te Fiti now transformed back into Te Kā and she battles the player. After defeating the lava demon and restoring her back to her former self, Te Fiti transports the player, Moana and Maui to Lalotai. Hades frustrated with Tamatoa's progress yells at him only to be knocked away by the crab's giant claw. Tamatoa then battles the player and is knocked back down on his shell again by a geyser. Hades arrives furious at the crab and then laments that this is the last time he works with sea monsters. Merlin, Moana, Maui and Gramma Tala's spirit then congratulate the player at the Magic Carpets of Aladdin ride before sending them on another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'Hades *'Bobcat Goldthwait 'as Pain *'Matt Frewer 'as Panic *'Jemaine Clement 'as Tamatoa *'Auli'i Cravalho 'as Moana *'Dwayne Johnson 'as Maui *'Rachel House 'as Gramma Tala *'Dee Bradley Baker 'as Kakamora Episode 8: Ursula Sebastian serves as the player's guide in this mission. He tells of how Ursula has made a comeback when Hades pulls her from the River Styx to help him out on his conquest. But she plots to double cross him and plans to use the crystal piece she finds for her own plans and, with the aid of Flotsam and Jetsam, intends to break down a sea wall to flood Cinderella Castle and the rest of Fantasyland. The player, along with Sebastian and Ariel, manage to follow the sea witch to a shipwreck, only to run into Flotsam and Jetsam. After defeating the eels and moving to the next portal, Ursula sends Glut the Shark after the player. After defeating the shark, the dark magic left behind allows the guests to track the sea witch, only to find Ariel trapped in the flooding castle. Merlin arrives to help, only for him and Sebastian to realize she's an imposter, calling on the player to use the Sorcerer's Crest to expose the charade. Ursula is revealed and laughs at Merlin for falling for her trick. She then tries to attack the wizard, but he manages to disappear out of the way before she can hit him, forcing Ursula to head back out to finish her task, claiming that she's only getting warmed up. While Merlin tries to handle the flood, the player is left to confront Ursula. While searching for the crystal and ignoring Hades' calls in a crystal ball to drain the castle, Ursula battles the player, disappearing upon her defeat and eliminating the flood. Merlin, Ariel and Sebastian then congratulate the player from the castle moat before Merlin gives the player their next assignment. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Philip Lawrence 'as Sebastian *'Pat Carroll 'as Ursula *'Jodi Benson 'as Ariel *'Corey Burton 'as Flotsam and Jetsam *'Frank Welker 'as Glut Episode 9: Maleficent Flora, Fauna & Merryweather guide the player in this quest. Hades gives Maleficent a "Get Out of the Underworld Free" card, allowing her to return from the dead. She then plots to take over Fantasyland using the crystal shard that she has found instead of giving it to Hades and plans to create a trap for him. Upon finding out about Maleficent's revival, Flora, Fauna & Merryweather head over to the Forbidden Mountain to find out what Maleficent plans to do. Unfortunately, one of Maleficent's Goons captured Flora and Fauna, but Merryweather managed to escape. Merryweather and the player travel into Maleficent's castle to free them. After defeating the pig-like Goon and breaking down a door with the Sorcerer's Crest, Flora and Fauna are freed. Continuing onward, Maleficent leaves the crystal with a Goon to power a special device and tells the others to summon Hades from the Underworld so he could be lured into her trap. Maleficent then eavesdrops on the player and battles them before retreating to continue her plans. Hades is summoned, having suspicions of Maleficent's treachery, which she manages to diffuse. Upon leaving, Maleficent promptly casts a spell that engulfs a village in thorns. The Three Fairies manage to break up the thorns by combining their magic with the Sorcerer's Crest. Finding Maleficent preparing another trap in her lair for the player and the fairies, she transforms into her dragon form to battle the player. Upon her defeat, the fairies grab the crystal and escape. Hades comes in to find the trap and Maleficent's remains, disappointed that he left her to her own devices. Merlin and the fairies congratulate the player at the Mad Tea Party before sending them on their way to another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Susanne Blakeslee 'as Maleficent and Flora *'Russi Taylor 'as Fauna *'Tress MacNeille 'as Merrywether *'Jim Cummings 'as Goon Guard *'Dee Bradley Baker 'as Goon Episode 10: Mother Gothel Flynn Rider serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has brought Mother Gothel back from the dead to collect a piece of the crystal in exchange for eternal youth. Gothel also plans revenge on Rapunzel for her death and to kidnap her once again. She soon frees the Stabbington Brothers from jail to help her find the Crystal and stop Flynn Rider from going after Rapunzel. After the player defeats both brothers, Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel and takes her back to her former tower. The player frees Rapunzel with the Sorcerer's Crest. Gothel finds Rapunzel about to escape. Furious, she battles the player only for her to age rapidly and crumble into dust due to a furious Hades going back on their deal as a result of her failure. Merlin, Flynn Rider and Rapunzel congratulate the player at Princess Fairytale Hall before sending them off another mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Mandy Moore 'as Rapunzel *'Zachary Levi 'as Flynn Rider *'Donna Murphy 'as Mother Gothel *'Ron Perlman 'as Stabbington Brother # 1 *'John DiMaggio 'as Stabbington Brother # 2 Episode 11: Turbo Wreck-It Ralph serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has given Turbo an "Extra Life" power-up allowing him to respawn from his defeat and is recruited into finding a piece of the crystal. Turbo also plans to take over Tomorrowland with an army of Cy-Bugs and destroy Ralph and Vanellope for ruining his plans. After arriving in Sugar Rush and battling what appears to Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter (who are then revealed to be Pain & Panic in disguise), Turbo's new Cy-bug army hatches and destroy most of Sugar Rush sending most of its citizens (including the real Taffyta and Rancis) running to Game Central Station. Later, Turbo throws Vanellope into the Fungeon. Turbo sees the player and battles them. He then retreats while the player frees Vanellope with the Sorcerer's Crest. Ralph climbs the diet cola volcano only to be stopped by Turbo now back in his Cy-Bug form. Ralph manages to break free and destroys the diet cola volcano causing it to erupt vaporizing the Cy-Bugs while Turbo battles the player. Defeated, his Cy-Bug instincts kick in and is once again vaporized by the diet cola volcano. Vanellope then resets the game by crossing the finish line restoring Sugar Rush back to normal. Merlin, Ralph and Vanellope congratulate the player at Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin before giving the player their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Bobcat Goldthwait 'as Pain *'Matt Frewer 'as Panic *'John C. Reilly 'as Wreck-It Ralph *'Sarah Silverman 'as Vanellope von Schweetz *'Alan Tudyk 'as Turbo *'Mindy Kaling 'as Taffyta Muttonfudge *'Jamie Elman 'as Rancis Fluggerbutter Episode 12: Govenor Ratcliffe Pocahontas serves as the player's guide in this quest. Ratcliffe is freed from prison by Hades (in the guise of Lord Indigo of the East Underworld Trading Company), agreeing to a deal that will allow him to gain control over Frontierland in exchange for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. After the player battles a drum-playing soldier (who is revealed to be Pain & Panic in disguise), Ratcliffe begins to panic as the crystal is nowhere in sight. While outside Ratcliffe's tent, Pocahontas and Merlin instruct the player to destroy Ratcliffe's ammunition using the Sorcerer's Crest. Knowing that Pocahontas knows the land, the evil governor kidnaps Meeko to try and force the Indian princess into helping him find the crystal. Fortunately, the player defeats Ratcliffe on board his ship by blasting him with magic, causing him to fall overboard. Merlin, Pocahontas and Meeko congratulate the player while sailing on a Tom Sawyer Island raft before Merlin assigns the player their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Bobcat Goldthwait 'as Pain *'Matt Frewer 'as Panic *'Irene Bedard 'as Pocahontas *'David Ogden Stiers 'as Govenor Ratcliffe *'John Kassir 'as Meeko Episode 13: Captain Gantu Dr. Jumba Jookiba serves as the player's guide in this quest. Captain Gantu has made a deal with Hades to find a piece of the crystal in exchange for taking over Tomorrowland with an army of Jumba's other six 625 experiments. Gantu captures Lilo once again hoping to lure Stitch into his trap. Gantu knowing the player is working for Merlin activates one of Jumba's experiment pods revealing it to be Sparky who then battles the player. After defeating the rogue experiment, Gantu contacts Hades having found a piece of the crystal. The player (with some help from Stitch) frees Lilo with the Sorcerer's Crest. Gantu finds out about this and sends the now activated Bonnie and Clyde to battle the player. After defeating the two experiments, the player follows Gantu back to his ship where he battles the player only for Stitch to crash the ship into the ocean. Merlin, Jumba, Lilo and Stitch then congratulate the player at Stitch's Great Escape before sending them on their next mission Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Experiment 150 (Clyde) *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Chris Sanders 'as Stitch *'Melissa Fahn 'as Lilo *'David Ogden Stiers 'as Dr. Jumba Jookiba *'Kevin Michael Richardson 'as Captain Gantu *'Frank Welker 'as Experiment 221 (Sparky) *'Tress MacNeille 'as Experiment 149 (Bonnie) Episode 14: Hans Queen Elsa serves as the player's guide in this quest. Hans has been freed from prison by Hades (in the guise of Admiral Cyan), allowing him to take over Arendelle in exchange for a piece of the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. After defeating two of Hans' bodyguards, Hans holds Anna hostage on his ship. With help from Olaf, the player manages to free Anna with the Sorcerer's Crest. Hans then battles the player and is punched overboard by Anna again. Merlin, Elsa, Anna and Olaf then thank the player at the Prince Charming Regal Carousel before giving the player their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Hans' Bodyguard 2 *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Kristen Bell 'as Anna *'Idina Menzel 'as Elsa *'Santino Fontana 'as Hans *'Josh Gad 'as Olaf *'John DiMaggio 'as Hans' Bodyguard 1 Episode 15: Gaston Lumiére serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has brought Gaston back from the dead and has turned the Prince back into a beast and his servants back into furniture. Gaston recruits LeFou into finding the crystal. After the player defeats LeFou and two villagers (who are actually Pain and Panic in disguise), Belle arrives at the castle to warn the Beast and the enchanted objects of Gaston's return and his search for the crystal. Later, Gaston arrives at the castle and with some help from the enchanted objects, the player manages to wear him out using the Sorcerer's Crest. Gaston rushes to the West Wing and fights the Beast again. On the rooftops while the Beast is weakened, Gaston battles the player only to fall to his death by the player's blast of magic. Merlin turns the Beast back into a prince and the enchanted objects back to their human selves. Merlin, Belle, the Prince and Lumiére thank the player at Belle's Cottage before sending them off on their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Lumiére *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Bobcat Goldthwait 'as Pain *'Matt Frewer 'as Panic *'Julie Nathanson 'as Belle *'Robby Benson 'as The Beast *'Richard White 'as Gaston *'Jesse Corti 'as LeFou Episode 16: Randall Boggs Mike Wazowski serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has freed Randall from the human world (in the guise of CDA Agent Blue) and helped him continue his plan to kidnap human children in exchange for the piece of the crystal. He also plots revenge on Sulley, Mike and Boo for banishing him. Randall recruits a reluctant Fungus and frees Mr. Waternoose from jail to prevent Sulley from going after Boo. After the player battles Fungus and Mr. Waternoose and defeats them, Randall kidnaps Boo again and takes her to his secret lair and places her in the Scream Extractor. The player uses the Sorcerer's Crest to free Boo. Angry, Randall battles the player, only to get arrested by the CDA. Merlin, Mike, Sulley and Boo congratulate the player in the Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor before sending them on their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Carlos Alazraqui 'as Mike Wazowski *'Fred Tatasciore 'as James P. Sullivan and Mr. Waternoose *'Steve Buscemi 'as Randall Boggs *'Frank Oz 'as Fungus *'Mary Gibbs 'as Boo (archival recordings) *'Teddy Newton 'as The CDA Episode 17: Shere Khan Baloo serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades made a deal with Shere Khan and helps him seek revenge on Mowgli in exchange for the crystal. So he recruits Kaa the sinister python, who tries to battle the player only to be defeated with the Sorcerer's Crest. Sometime later, Shere Khan attacks the player and is worn out. Later at the Black Pool, Shere Khan tries to attack Mowgli and Bagheera and battles the player. With some help from the Vultures, Shere Khan is defeated. Hades arrives angry of the tiger's defeat and sets his tail on fire again. Merlin, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and the Vultures congratulate the player in the Swiss Family Treehouse before sending them off on their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin, Flaps and Dizzy *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Joshua Rush 'as Mowgli *'Joel McCrary 'as Baloo *'Bob Joles 'as Bagheera *'Corey Burton 'as Shere Khan *'Jim Cummings 'as Kaa and Buzzie *'Jess Harnell 'as Ziggy Episode 18: DOR-15 Wilbur Robinson serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades has traveled back in time and and saved DOR-15 from her demise at the hands of Lewis and recruits her (and a reluctant Bowler Hat Guy) into finding the crystal for him. The player arrives in the future in front of the Robinson House where they find Lefty being controlled by Mini DOR-15. With some help from Uncle Spike and Uncle Dimitri, the player manages to defeat Lefty causing Mini DOR-15 to fly away. The player later finds the Bowler Hat Guy about to place Mini DOR-15 on Tiny the T-Rex's head once again but the player destroys the Bowler Hat Guy's controller (which in turn deactivates Mini DOR-15) using the Sorcerer's Crest. Later, the player finds the Bowler Hat Guy contemplating on helping DOR-15 with her plan remembering what Lewis said about her earlier however, DOR-15 overhears this, takes control of him and battles the player before retreating and leaving the defeated Bowler Hat Guy behind. Later in the Robinsons' garden DOR-15 confronts the player and battles them. Lewis arrives and DOR-15 attempts to kill him but is immediately wiped from existance when Lewis once again vows to never create her. While Lewis takes Bowler Hat Guy back in time, Merlin and Wilbur thank the player at Space Mountain before sending them on their next mission Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Bowler Hat Guy *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Cameron Boyce 'as Wilbur Robinson *'Nicolas Cantu 'as Lewis *'Ethan Sandler 'as DOR-15, Mini DOR-15, Uncle Spike and Uncle Dimitri *'Daniel Hansen 'as Lewis (archival recordings) *'Nathan Greno 'as Lefty Episode 19: Prince John Alan-A-Dale serves as the player's guide in this mission. Hades (in the guise of Lord Viridian of Barnsdale) has freed Prince John, Sir Hiss and the Sherriff of Nottingham from jail and in exchange for finding a piece of the crystal, promises the prince will reclaim the throne back from King Richard. Sometime later at the Castle, Sir Hiss is seen putting King Richard in a trance using the Sorcerer's Crest the player manages to defeat him. The player later confronts the Sherriff of Nottingham who has imprisioned Little John and he battles the player but is subdued by Robin Hood and Lady Kluck. Afterwards, the player frees Little John using the Sorcerer's Crest. Prince John finds a crystal piece and plans on contacting Hades but, he spots the player and sends in one of his Rhino Guards to battle them while he flees with the crystal piece. In the castle courtyard, the prince battles the player only to end up being pinned to the wall of a jail cell by Robin Hood's arrows causing him to cry out for his mother and suck his thumb much to Hades' anger. Merlin, Robin Hood, Little John and Alan-A-Dale congratulate the player at the Sword in the Stone before sending them off on their next mission. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin and Sir Hiss *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Daran Norris 'as Alan-A-Dale *'Maurice LaMarche 'as Robin Hood *'Joel McCrary 'as Little John *'Tress MacNeille 'as Lady Kluck *'Kevin Michael Richardson 'as Prince John, King Richard and Rhino Guard *'Rob Paulsen 'as The Sherriff of Nottingham Episode 20: Finale Once all the villains are defeated, Merlin decides that it's time to reassemble the crystal and foil Hades' plans once and for all. But no sooner does he try to look for the crystal when Pain and Panic (in their cute woodland animal forms) make off with the last piece of the crystal, leading Merlin to discover that Hades has managed to create his own series of portals around the park for his villain army to enter through. Using the Sorcerer's Crest, the player helps Merlin jump right through one of those portals and stop Pain & Panic from delivering the last crystal shard to Hades. Hades soon gets wise to what's going on and decides to summon his "number one guy", Chernabog, to fight the player. Fortunately, the player defeats the giant demon and arrives at the main arena of the Underworld just in time to prevent Hades from leading his army of generic skeletons and Disney Villains into the Magic Kingdom. With Merlin's help, the player manages to seal away all the villains, including Hades, within the now-reconstructed crystal by using the Sorcerer's Crest one last time. Merlin then returns to his home to relax and gives the player a medal of honor, dubbing them as a "Master Sorcerer", to reward them for helping him save the park, while Hades and the other villains are trapped inside a snowglobe. Cast *'Jeff Bennett 'as Merlin *'James Woods 'as Hades *'Bobcat Goldthwait 'as Pain *'Matt Frewer 'as Panic Lands to Save from Hades Main Street USA Villains Featured *Cruella de Vil Adventureland Villains Featured *Yzma *Bellwether *Jafar *Scar *Tamatoa *Shere Khan Frontierland and Liberty Square Villains Featured *Dr. Facilier *Govenor Ratcliffe Fantasyland Villains Featured *Ursula *Maleficent *Mother Gothel *Hans *Gaston *Prince John Tomorrowland Villains Featured *Turbo *Captain Gantu *Randall Boggs *DOR-15 Spell Cards Princess spell cards * Belle's Mountain Blizzard * Fa Mulan's Dragon Cannon * Rapunzel's Hair Whip * Cinderella's Magic Ribbon * Snow White's House Cleaning * Aurora's Rose Petals * Pocahontas's Colors of the Wind * Tiana's Hot Sauce * Ariel's Bubble Attack * Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury * Elsa's Icy Shield * Moana's Ocean Splatters * Merida's Will O' the Wisps * Sofia's Amulet of Avalor * Elena's Mystical Magic * Giselle's Lovely Song Monster spell cards * Lytho's Rock Titan Boulder Throw * The Giant's Giant Stomp * Mike's Grand Entrance * The Headless Horseman's Exploding Jack-o-Lantern * Quasimodo's Bell * Mushu's Firey Breath * The Haunted Mansion's Happy Haunting Grounds * The Pirate Helmsman's Bombardment * Sally's Frog's Breath Soup * Elliot's Fireballs * The Beast's Mighty Roar * Rock Trolls's Avalanche * Bing Bong's Rocket Ruckus * Jack Skellington's Creepy Toys * Fredzilla's Flaming Sign Spin * Stitch's Plasma Cannon * Angel's Siren Song Animal spell cards * Maximus's Horseshoes * Monstro's Water Spout * Simba's Roar * Bolt's Super Bark * Colonel Hathi's Righteous Stomp * Baloo's Coconut Cascade * Flower's Flowers * Pongo's Soot Bucket * Pumbaa's Odorous Gas * The Woozles' Woozle Nightmare * Thumper's Mighty Thump * Dumbo's Pink Elephant Parade * Chip 'n' Dale's Bag of Tricks * Clawhauser's Tricky Treat * Hank's Ink Squirters * Louis's Trumpet Blast * Mr. Whiskers's Vampire Cat Bite * Kuzco's Llama Spit * Judy Hopps's Fox Taser * Dory's Whale Speaker * Bailey's Echolocator * Heihei's Boat Snack Attack * The Tank Gang's Ring of Fire * P.T. Flea's Flaming Death * The Penguin Waiters' Food Fight * King Leonidas's Soccer Ball Hero spell cards *Maurice's Wood Chopper *Nib's Neverland Assault *Violet's Force Fields *Frozone's Ice Blast *Mickey's Magic Beans *Dash's Whirlwind *Grumpy's Pummeling Pickaxe *Mr. Toad's Wild Ride *Prince Naveen's Army of Frogs *Mr. Incredible's Power Heave *The Cast Member's Power of the Four Keys *Huey, Dewey and Louie's Snowfort Barricade *Olaf's Snowgies *Goofy's Festive Fiasco *Mrs. Incredible's Stretchy Smash *Sadness's Cloud of Tears *Tron's Identity Disc *Joy's Memory Orbs *Honey Lemon's Chemical Balls *Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin Warrior spell cards *Flynn Rider's Flying Frying Pan *King Triton's Trident *Robin Hood's Magic Arrow *Aladdin's Lamp *Prince Phillip's Enchanted Sword *The Queen of Hearts's Card Army *Caballero Donald's Piñata *Lumiére's Candle Blast *Mowgli's Swinging Vine *Hercules's Tower Topple *Wreck-It Ralph's Fists of Fury *Yao, Ling and Chien-Po's Fruit Toss *Scrooge McDuck's Pogo Cane *Maui's Fish Hook *Go Go Tomago's Electromagnetic Discs Mystic spell cards *Apprentice Mickey's Broomsticks *Merlin's Fireball *The Mad Hatter's Tea Time *Yen Sid's Sorcerer's Hat *Rafiki's Wisdom Stick *Mama Odie's Magic Charm *Minnie Mouse's Costume Chaos *Genie's Show Stopper *Mabel Pines's Aoshima Attack Machine spell cards *Doris's Bowler Hat Attack *EVE's Laser Blast *Lightning McQueen's Ka-Chow *WALL-E's Trash Crunch *Finn McMissile's Missile Salvo *Baymax's Rocket Fists *GizmoDuck's Shoulder Rockets *Dipper Pines's Shacktron Smash *Tow Mater's Tractor Stampede *John Silver's Laser Pistol Toy spell cards *Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blaster *Woody's Cowboy Lasso *Eeyore's Gloomy Cloud *Pinocchio's Sawdust Blast *Gopher's Demolition Dynamite *Winnie the Pooh's Honey Bees *Wayne and Lanny's Ornament Barrage *Jessie's Yodel *The Steadfast Tin Soldier's Rifle Fairy spell cards *The Fairy Godmother's Pumpkin Bash *Tinker Bell's Pixie Dust *The Sugar Plum Fairies' Dewdrop Spiderweb *The Blue Fairy's Wand Wish *Merrywether's Stone Spell *Mal's Spellbook Trivia *Despite their films being computer animated, the episodes featuring the worlds of ''Zootopia, Moana, Tangled, Wreck-It Ralph, Frozen, Monsters, Inc. and ''Meet the Robinsons ''are done in 2-D animation. ''' *When Bellwether is turned savage by her own night howler pellet, her eyes become rectangular like a real sheep. *Despite Experiments 221, 149 and 150 appearing, Gantu doesn't appear to be working for Dr. Hämsterviel or has Experiment 625 (Ruben) as his henchman. *Strangely, DOR-15 is the only featured villain with her own spell card *Kaa was originally supposed to be in the park version of the game. Supervising Animators *Eric Goldberg- Genie/Maui/Louis/Kaa/Merryweather/Pongo/Olaf/Prince John *Andreas Deja- Randall Boggs/Jafar/Scar/Gaston/Maleficent/Hans/Mama Odie/Lilo/Tamatoa *Nik Raineri- Mother Gothel/Hades/Lumiere/Wreck-It Ralph/Kuzco *Glen Keane- Beast/Rapunzel/Pocahontas/Ariel/Turbo/Shere Khan/Elsa/Sulley *Mark Henn- Anna/Moana/Tiana/Belle/DOR-15/Judy Hopps/Bellwether/Vanellope *Will Finn- Mike Wasowski/Iago/Wilbur Robinson *Alex Kuperschmit- Stitch *Dale Baer- Yzma/Gramma Tala *James Baxter- Rafiki Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover game Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video Game Category:Mobile apps